


Doubt

by MALECandSAPHAEL4LIFE



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALECandSAPHAEL4LIFE/pseuds/MALECandSAPHAEL4LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot where Eric doubts Tris really loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

She didn't know about the voices in his head , the ones that told him he wasn't good enough. She didn't know about his insecurities. She didn't know that he was afraid that one day she might leave him when she realizes he isn't worth it. When she realizes how cruel he is. He doubts that she really loves him. I mean how could she love him ,when his own mother didn't the person who supposed to love him unconditionally. Perhaps that's why he thinks that one day when he finally get the courage to say those three words ‘I love you’ that she'll tell it was just a joke that she'll laugh and say that it was a game to see if he could love somebody.  
It doesn't take long before he becomes convinced that he was wrong that she really does love him he isn't exactly sure what convinced him maybe it was the way she held him when it came flooding to his head, or the way she would defend them to her friends or the way she would whisper’ I love you’ or maybe it was the fact that she didn't leave.


End file.
